User talk:Trellar
Hey there Sorry, Didn't notice you were in chat. Were you looking for EdBoy3? If there's a problem then I'm more than happy to pass on some notices or if you need an answer to something then I can try and help? FastBlade5035 mentioned the Block List so I'm currently reviewing the blocks. If you need to chat then feel free to contact me :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Trellar, Can I ask you for something? EdBoy3 has requested that we remove DranzerX13 as an Admin and a Bureaucrat as he lacks his edits and isn't really material at the moment. Is it possible that you could do this? We're in chat if you need any more reasons :) Thanks! [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you... Really sorry for disturbing you again, I promise I won't do it again but DarkusMaster84, a Bureaucrat here, has an inaproppriate avatar picture, Well, In my opinion anyway. What's your view on this? Judging by our Picture Policy, "Images containing sexual content are NOT allowed, the images will be deleted and you will be blocked on sight" and we would block him for it, however he can remove his block as he is a Crat. What's your view on this? Thanks :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Trellar, it's me EdBoy3. You see earlier today, I accidently made Desboy96 a 'crat. It was a mistake caused by my computer, now I can't take it away. I know I have to be more careful, but can you please undo this and take away him being a crat please, I promise I will never do it again, I hope you can accept this. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : No worries! Everyone makes mistakes! All fixed now! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Trellar? Hey Trellar, sorry to bother you again, I promise this will be the last time. You see, one of our admins here, DarkusMaster84, isn't doing really well in editing, he mostly just comments to Blog Posts, and rarely makes edits. His last edit was on August 8th, today it's the 14th, 8 DAYS since his last edit! I contacted him to see why he isn't editing, but he says he's busy, despite that he comes to Chat but does not edit. Plus, one of our original admins, Tripodnumberone came back and we're having too many admins at the moment. So I ask you, if you can please remove DarkusMaster84's crat power, it would be a big help here, and I already discussed it with the other users at Chat, we don't like him very much because he is pretty mean to us and is too lazy to edit, as well as not deserving to be an admin here. I really hope you can accept this, this will be the final time I bother you, I hope you accept my reuqest, it would really help us, please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Trellar :D, I'm just gonna go with Ed's speech and replace some words: You see, an admin here, User:Desboy86 has been harassing Ed and I, he has confronted me twice, and claims to "hate" Ed and I. He drove 3 users away due to us fighting. If you could please remove his powers, Ed and I would greatly appriciate it. Thanks! Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 02:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually Trellar i'd like to state a few things. DarkusMaster84 started all the fighting which was confirmed by several users. I'd also like to defend myself when saying that DarkusMaster84 and EdBoy3 have harrassed me on several occasions today. Me and several admins plan to settle this matter on our own so please don't bother yourself with it. 03:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Trellar, to disreguard what Desboy said, we need you. This place is in chaos with Desboy here. The admins who witnessed it are his friends, and only a few witnessed it, as chat was disabled afterwards. I didn't start the fights, as Desboy called me an "elementary school fa***t" and told me to "go to he** or Bakugan Wiki!". Please disreguard anymore messages, because these users are stacked up against us because Desboy plays favorites and lies to those users. Thanks, and best reguards, Darkus and Ed! Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 03:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ignore all of them ¬.¬ [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Bots Hey there, I've started using AutoWikiBrowser to perform long boring tasks that would usually take forever but I understand that there is an anti-spam filter that may or may not block me from performing many edits at once. Do I need to have the Bots right or am I clear to perform the task as an Admin? Many thanks. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC)